Crack (2 Chainz song)
Lyrics Intro: Aye Jack, start that beat from the ti'nop Yeah, Based on a T.R.U. Story, uh Hook Started from the trap now I rap No matter where I'm at I got crack Started from the trap, now I rap No matter where I'm at, I got crack I got cr'nack, yeah, I got cr'nack Got that cr'nack, yeah, I got cr'nack Started from the trap, now I rap No matter where I'm at, I got crack 1: Standing on them blocks, selling hi'nard I be going dumb, I be going retard Get no regard for no br'noad Pi'na my car, bitch, I'm from Collipi'nark Southside, outside, and I'm ridin' round, I get it And I look around, they took my style Like mothafucka you trippin' Let me slow it down 'fore I get a ticket Nigga want a verse from me, it's gon' cost a chicken Rev your mirror, shake it like a stripper hoe Car so big it got a stripper pole I'm ballin', ballin' like a give and g'na All I talk is crack, I can get the recop Hook: Started from the trap now I rap No matter where I'm at I got crack Started from the trap, now I rap No matter where I'm at, I got crack I got cr'nack, yeah, I got cr'nack Got that cr'nack, yeah, I got cr'nack Started from the trap, now I rap No matter where I'm at, I got crack 2: Shawty got some real good p'nuss If that shit stink, then she need to di'nush No I'm not a killer but no p'nush Get fucked, get slugged, bet you won't even get up This us, 2 guns in my Adidas I'm from the A, you a C+ You niggas can't even see us Ear muffs from Neimans, Marcus I'm like c'mon let's start this Keep it real my department Versace my garment, yeah I don't give a fi'nuck I don't give a fi'nuck Make her suck my di'nick, till that bitch hickup And when she call my phi'none, I won't even pick up Hook: Started from the trap now I rap No matter where I'm at I got crack Started from the trap, now I rap No matter where I'm at, I got crack I got cr'nack, yeah, I got cr'nack Got that cr'nack, yeah, I got cr'nack Started from the trap, now I rap No matter where I'm at, I got crack 3: Thousand eight grams in my b'nag I be making jewels, work be moving f'nast And you need to mind your fucking bi'naz Get cash, get fat this will pay for tonight New car, you are not me forget it! I got more hoes than four hoes I had a foursome for Christmas! Let me turn it down my baby mama listening Extra garlic butter I got Benihana issues Trigga finger itchin' like it's poison ivy Going so hard Viagra trying to sign me I might get an endorsement from baking soda Catch me cooking crack trying to make a Rollie! Hook: Started from the trap now I rap No matter where I'm at I got crack Started from the trap, now I rap No matter where I'm at, I got crack I got cr'nack, yeah, I got cr'nack Got that cr'nack, yeah, I got cr'nack Started from the trap, now I rap No matter where I'm at, I got crack Crack crack crack... All I talk is crack, I can get the recop Category:2 Chainz Songs Category:Based of a T.R.U. Story Tracks